The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multiple speed transmission uses a combination of friction clutches, planetary gear arrangements and fixed interconnections to achieve a plurality of gear ratios. The number and physical arrangement of the planetary gear sets, generally, are dictated by packaging, cost and desired speed ratios.
A dog clutch, band clutch, or other high gain clutch may be used in a transmission when it is desired to limit or eliminate slippage. When disengaged, the spin loss contribution from the dog clutch or band clutch is minimal compared to a multi-plate friction clutch. In addition, some high gain clutches may be desirable because they may occupy less space than a friction clutch.
While current transmissions achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved transmission configurations which exhibit improved performance, especially from the standpoints of efficiency, responsiveness and smoothness and improved packaging, primarily reduced size and weight, is essentially constant. Though dog clutches, band clutches, or other high gain clutches may occupy less space than a friction clutch, engaging them with spinning members of the transmission may be difficult or accompanied by a rough shift. Accordingly, there is a need for a transmission with efficiency and low packaging space that provides for a smooth shifting.